happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Tailure is Not an Option
Tailure is Not and Option is a HTFF Episode. Roles Starring *Raymond Featuring *Lumpy *Capture *Dr. Quackery *Handy Appearances *Toothy *Peppery *Lifty & Shifty Plot The episode begins with Lumpy driving a truck of toxic waste. Because of a nail on the road, one of his tires deflates, causing him to lose control of his vehicle and drive it into a riverbank. Raymond happens to be swimming at the edge of the river just as the toxic waste contaminates the water. Realizing this, she gets on dry land as quick as possible. She feels a strange sensation coming from her rear and discovers she has suddenly grown a tail. Raymond visits a clinic where her new appendage is looked at. Dr. Quackery says it could amputate it and pulls out a chainsaw. This startles Raymond and she unwittingly shoots a spike out of her tail, hitting Toothy in the eye. Quackery kicks Raymond out for killing one of his patients. Slowly the tail begins affecting Raymond's life. As she walks home wondering what to do with it, Capture pops out of nowhere and snaps several photos of her tail. A scared Raymond shoots another spike through the camera lens, hitting Capture in the eye. His camera short circuits and explodes, destroying his hands and much of his face. Raymond is later at a restaurant hiding her tail beneath the table. Her date, who happens to be Handy, is struggling to pick up the menu book. Peppery, a waiter, comes along to grind pepper on their food. The pepper makes Raymond sneeze, which causes her to shoot a spike into Handy's crotch. Raymond lifts her tail out where more spikes shoot Handy in the face. Later, Raymond is sleeping in bed. She has a nightmare about falling into a pool of toxic waste and growing cattails all over her body. She wakes up screaming, only to then discover that she shot spikes at Lifty and Shifty, who snuck into her room while she was asleep. A frustrated Raymond points her tail into her mouth in an attempt to shoot herself. But she has no idea what makes her tail shoot spikes. Then she spies a pair of scissors on her desk. So she cuts off her tail. However, it quickly grows back, scaring her. Yet another spike is shot out the window. It hits a blimp in the sky and sends it crashing. Raymond lays in bed with the knowledge that she'll likely have a tail for the rest of her life and sighs. Meanwhile, Dr. Quackery gets a visit from Lumpy, who now has cattail antlers as a result of the accident. Dr. Quackery attempts to snip them off with a hedgetrimmer. But instead he winds up decapitating Lumpy. Deaths #Toothy is hit in the eye by Raymond's spike. #Capture is partially blown up by his camera. #Handy, Lifty and Shifty are also impaled by Raymond's spikes. #Some unseen generic tree friends probably died when the blimp crashed. #Lumpy is decapitated by Dr. Quackery. Trivia *Raymond's tail will be a permanent asset to her design as of this episode. *Stacy was once planned to appear. She would see Raymond's tail and sit in the toxic waste to grow her own tail, only for half her body to melt. She was removed for time and plot issues. *This episode confirms Raymond is in love with Handy, as they were dating. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 77 Episodes Category:Origin episodes Category:Episodes That mark permanent changes to a character